


When Moonlight Shines on the Sun

by Mezzler



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Finger Sucking, Hyung Kink, I Tried, M/M, Mild Kink, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Top Moon Taeil, kind of proud of this but not, like it's there, slutty donghyuck, we don't have enough slutty donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzler/pseuds/Mezzler
Summary: In short, Taeil was seduced by the faint cries in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	When Moonlight Shines on the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I primarily write poetry so I may go into a stupid amount of detail about something mundane. I haven't written fanfiction in so long. Also wrote this on my school laptop tee hee.

Fresh out of the shower Taeil pads his way to his room, the cool night air rolling across his cool skin. Once he reaches his door a faint whimper can be heard in a dorm room. Shrugging it off Taeil moves to his own room and fiddles with the handle, but stops as the whimper is heard again. A faint hiss heard shortly after.

Looking towards the only other room on his end of the hallway Taeil shifts his body to investigate. He presses his ear to the door and gasps at the sounds from within.

Lewd moans and cries curl in the man’s ear dancing like the voice of a siren. A whiney siren at that.

But a small hiss of, “T-Taeil Hyung” does make Taeil freeze in his place glued to the door.

The cry rings through the elder’s-tired brain, finally clicking the pieces together.

Donghyuck had been giving so many hints.

Always clinging to him, kissing him, and proclaiming his love as frequently as it could be appropriate. 

“Please h-help me.” the younger whimpers out. “I need you. I know you’re out there”

As if the glue from the bottom of his feet had be thinned the elder moves for the door knob.

Creaking the door open, the small room was only illuminated by the pale light of the moon, and basking in this light was Donghyuck.

Parting his slick lips, he utters a small, “I knew you’d come one of these nights”. The scene leaves Taeil speechless. The younger is rubbing his fingers over his rosy nipples with one hand and working two fingers into himself with the other. The motions force suppressed whimpers and whines to fall from his lips when he neglects to bite down on his bottom lip to muffle himself. The sound is music to Taeil’s ears, the image of young Donghyuck debauched in his full-sized bed does nothing other than create a tent in Taeil’s sleep shorts. The elder of the two is horrified by his own lust for the younger.

Gazing into Taeil’s eyes with heavy lids Donghyuck continues his motions while letting his whimpers grow louder and increasingly more desperate. “Hyung I’ve always liked you. You give me so much love and take care of me so well. I just need you to take care of me in a d-different way now.’ His whiny drawl acts as a siren’s song coaxing Taeil to move forward, closer, all the way to Donghyuck's side. The younger blinks up towards his Hyung now grinding onto his fingers, “I need more hyungie.”

With the shameless display unfolding in front of him the elder couldn’t form himself to move anymore or say anything. The length of the silence stretches on as Taeil forces himself into staying still, evading the touch of his dongsaeng. This leads to Donghyuck halting his quick work on his hole to move his hands towards the stiff tent in Taeil’s shorts. The touch on the sensitive mound causes the older to gasp out, egging on the other, “I just confessed to you Hyungie, please say something.” With the boy so close Taeil could only sigh and deeply groan in response to the steady stroking.

Failing to keep his voice stable Taeil replies with, “I-I don’t know how to react. I don’t want to take advantage of you Hyuckie.” With Donghyuck so close to his erection speech comes as a struggle because of the plush lips ghosting over the older man’s clothed cock and balls.

Nevertheless, the words spark a light in the younger’s eyes. “You always lay across me, cling to me, and show so much affection, but I always thought it was platonic. But God look at you, displaying yourself nightly, just hoping I’d hear on my way to my room. You’re nothing but a whiny slut for me.”

Looking up with wide eyes Donghyuck moans out, “Call me that again”.

Taeil looks at the younger with lust in his dark eyes, “Call you what?” Hands now carding through Donghyuck’s hair he suckles at the fabric of Taeil’s pajama pants.

Through a muffled moan and doe eyes replies with, “Call me your whiny slut again Hyung.”

Suddenly, the hand in Donghyuck’s hair forms into a fist, jerking his head backwards, and his eyes are forced open with the harsh movement. Taeil’s eyes are dark and predatory as he looks down at Donghyuck. The lewd gaze brings the younger back the reality of his situation.

Him with his knees digging into his bed sheets with spit glistening on his lips and chin from mouthing at Taeil’s clothed erection. The same erection that’s still confined in those pajama shorts.

“You’re my whiny slut Hyuckie. Do you want to be hyungie’s whore?” The younger nods his head the best he can in his restraints.

“Then get my cock out.”

Finally coming out of his fog Donghyuck scrabbles to pull Taeil’s shorts down letting his neglected member pop from it's confines. So, fixed on the movement of Taeil’s cock Donghyuck doesn’t react to the elder slipping his dick past his lips, but gags as it pushes past his tongue into the his throat. Tears prick in his eyes as he gets used to the burn with Taeil's hand caressing Donghyuck’s face. Through his eyes he sees Taeil tilt his head questioningly.

“Oh, you weren’t ready? Do you not want my love?” Taeil starts to pull out at the words. Panicked Donghyuck pulls Taeil’s hips forward struggling to shallow his cock to the hilt. He then pulls off and dips his tongue into the elder’s tip, licking up the precum leaking out of the member. Encouraged by his Hyung’s groans Donghyuck continues his motions licking up the length pulling it over his face and smiling up at Taeil with big eyes as the elder’s cock stretches over his dongsaeng's face.

Chuckling at the image Taeil slaps his cock against Donghyuck’s cheek, “Are enjoying yourself?” Getting a nod as a reply Donghyuck suckles the member for a bit longer before sitting back on his knees tugging Taeil’s shirt over his head and pulling him into the bed.

“I am. I love your cock and I need it in me. I’m loose hyungie, I need you to fuck me dumb with your big cock”

With skin meeting skin on the soft divot Taeil slightly dwarfs Donghyuck as he covers the boy with his front, kissing over tan collarbones, nipping at the moles decorating the younger’s skin. Moving down to the neglected nipples Taeil sucks the buds into his mouth tweaking one and working his mouth on the other. Moans and whimpers from the younger flow into Taeil’s ears like music in the night. Running his hands over the tan lithe curves Taeil runs his hand down towards Donghyuck’s bottom fondling the cheeks making Donghyuck cry out.

“Hyung please. Stop teasing me. Just fuck me”

Wordlessly Taeil chuckles and spit in his hand, lubing up his dick as much as possible and lining it up with Donghyuck’s hole.

“Ready baby?”, and with a frantic nod Taeil thrusts in pushing the younger man up the bed as he situates his hands on either side of Donghyuck’s head thrusting long and slow before suddenly quickening his strokes. Effectively punching strangled moans out of the younger while he runs his blunt nails across his hyung’s back leaving behind red tracks.

“H-harder Hyungie I wanna feel you deeper in me.” the words urge the older man into dragging the younger's hips closer.

Biting onto Donghyuck’s ear Taeil growls out, “You ask for too much you're just my little brat, stupid for my cock.” Pulling all the way out Taeil thrusts his member all the way back in earning a muffled cry from Donghyuck. The jackhammer thrusts leading him to wrap his legs around Taeil’s torso, "And stupid little brats are good for nothing other than being fucked and filled with cock."

Pulling out again the elder bends Donghyuck’s legs over his front and pistons himself back in groaning into the other boy’s neck. Not letting up Donghyuck starts to fester.

“Hyung please keep going, feel me up with your cum. I’m so close”, drool falls from the younger’s mouth as his tongue lolls out bouncing with the violent thrusts. 

Soon Taeil’s hip falter showing his incoming release, then with a groan of Donghyuck’s name Taeil buries his cock in the boy releasing his cum.

Shuddering through the feeling, Donghyuck releases after neglecting himself most of the night.

Labored breaths fill the room when Taeil pulls out despite Donghyuck’s protesting whimpers, and rolls over to the other side of the bed.

Looking over at Donghyuck, who’s slowly drifting to sleep even with the drying spunk on his chest Taeil mummers, “You know I don’t actually think you're stupid right? I was just in the moment.”

Sluggishly blinking his eyes open Donghyuck faces Taeil, “Well I’m stupid for you, you were great Hyungie. I didn’t know you could be so rough. Maybe we could do this again?” The last part came out quieter, almost unsure despite the previous events.

“Of course, It'd be something I'd look forward to. Maybe you could meet me early in the shower-and you know...save water."

**Author's Note:**

> Please post comments if you feel like it, all thoughts are good thoughts to me :) 
> 
> My nsfw tumblr is @mzmezzler
> 
> I tend to overshare before I delete the post a couple hours later, but other than that I'm mainly reading smut and writing dom!reader fics


End file.
